Enqueteur spatial
by odvie
Summary: Alors que la guerre fait rage entre la Terre et Vulcain, un petit vaisseau scientifique est chargé de résoudre des enquêtes et d'effectuer des tâches que d'autres équipages ne souhaiteraient pas faire. Suivez les aventures de ces policiers/chercheurs de l'espace et de leur capitaine profiler, Erwann Mc Taylor.
1. Prologue

**Enquêteur spatial :**

Bonjour à tous !

J'ignore depuis combien de temps je n'ai rien publié mais rassurez-vous : je ne suis pas restée sans ne rien faire.

En effet, j'ai eu deux ans d'études qui m'ont permis de décrocher un BTS et j'ai continué d'écrire même si je n'ai rien publié (préférant rester plus sur les études que sur la publication de fictions où j'ai tendance à guetter la moindre review qui oserait se montrer durant les trois jours qui suivent pour être certaine de la qualité (médiocre) de mes textes. Enfin bref, j'ai peu d'excuses pour expliquer mon absence... ^^'

Sinon, en parlant de cette fiction...

Il s'agit premièrement d'un univers alternatif où les vulcains et les humains sont en guerre pour une raison encore inconnue (je ne l'ai moi-même pas encore trouvée), donc n'espérez pas voir Spock et Kirk amis dès les premiers chapitres. Ensuite, j'ai décidé de centrer l'histoire sur un capitaine enquêteur, donc qui ne va pas sur les champs de bataille (sauf exceptions) et qui tente simplement de faire son boulot sans se faire tuer. Rassurez-vous, Jim et Spock feront des apparitions fréquentes (sinon ce ne serait pas drôle). Et enfin, j'espère que vous apprécierez l'histoire.

Les chapitres peuvent être lus indépendamment les uns des autres, exceptés les 3 premiers qui sont en quelque sorte "l'épisode-pilote".

Bonne lecture !

Prologue :

« Capitaine, le suspect s'est retranché dans cette station. Les scans montrent d'autres signes de vie. Très certainement des pirates.

-Je vois… Merci Lieutenant Dassler. Aucun vaisseau ennemi dans les environs ?

-Aucun Monsieur.

-Parfait. On va se téléporter à l'intérieur de cette station et récupérer ces marchandises.

-Capitaine, pensez-vous pouvoir négocier avec ces pirates et ce commerçant ?

-Honnêtement ? Non. Mais si eux-mêmes veulent négocier, je serais toute ouïe. »

L'homme se leva de son fauteuil de capitaine et se dirigea vers le Turbo-lift. Il n'était pas très grand, mesurant 1m72, donc à peine la taille moyenne des hommes du vaisseau. Il fallait également ajouter sa maigreur et son teint fort pâle, lui donnant tout sauf une image de fier capitaine de vaisseau scientifique.

Erwann Mc Taylor n'avait jamais aimé entrer dans un moule. Avec son physique de crevette, il portait de longs cheveux noirs qu'il laissait libres, nattés ou noués en catogan, et des yeux bleus acier qui transperçaient ses adversaires aussi durement qu'une pointe de flèche. Toute la partie inférieure du visage était cachée par un masque noir respiratoire, qu'il devait porter sans cesse, excepté dans ses propres quartiers où personne, à part le médecin de bord, n'avait le droit d'y entrer.

En effet, le capitaine était atteint d'une maladie incurable, et devait faire attention à ne contaminer personne. Le port du masque était donc obligatoire, que ce soit à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur du vaisseau. Heureusement pour lui, l'objet ne le dérangeait pas pour travailler et il pouvait faire ses missions sans risque.

Capitaine de l'USS Observer, lui et son équipe n'étaient pas chargés d'explorer les planètes inconnues ou de combattre les vulcains (peuple contre lequel l'humanité luttait depuis plus d'une quarantaine d'années sur des raisons obscures d'après Erwann qui aurait aimé en savoir un peu plus) ou les klingons. Non, ils faisaient des recherches, des enquêtes et s'occupaient d'appréhender les criminels pour les livrer à Starfleet. Un vol de marchandises importantes ? On les appelait. Un meurtre dans un vaisseau ? On les appelait. Une personne disparue ? On les appelait. Des recherches particulières à effectuer dans un lieu particulier ? On les appelait encore. Chaque affaire était soigneusement notée et classée sur la mémoire de l'ordinateur du vaisseau, ainsi que sur la base de données de Starfleet. La plupart, peu sensibles, étaient dévoilées au grand public qui appréciait ces enquêteurs de l'espace, presque autant que ces valeureux militaires qu'ils envoyaient contre les vulcains.

De part ses missions, Erwann se disait qu'il n'aurait jamais à rencontrer de vulcain dans l'espace. Et pourtant…


	2. Un vol peut en cacher un autre

Un vol peut en cacher un autre…

Une équipe de cinq personnes apparut dans une salle vide de la station. Le capitaine et le médecin de bord, bien visibles avec leurs pulls bleus, la lieutenante Dassler et un membre de la sécurité qui semblait prêt à en découdre avec leurs hauts rouges, et enfin un membre de l'équipe d'ingénierie en jaune.

« Capitaine, le plan de cette station et la lecture des scans indiquent que les marchandises ont été dispersées dans les trois chambres principales. Elles doivent être très certainement gardées.

-Merci beaucoup Lieutenant Dassler, répondit le capitaine en prenant son arc à poulies noir en main. On fait comme d'habitude : on reste groupé et on s'occupe des salles une par une. Etant donné le plan et les scans, je propose que l'on commence par celle du milieu : elle a l'air plus petite que les autres, ce sera fait plus rapidement. En avant. »

L'équipe se mit en marche d'un pas pressé et silencieux. Ce bâtiment était assez ancien et avait dû être abandonné un certain temps avant d'être réoccupé de nouveau : c'était extrêmement sale et poussiéreux. Le capitaine en bénissait son masque. L'étude des plans le faisait penser que cet endroit avait dû être un entrepôt avant de servir de repaire, ce qui expliquerait la taille des salles principales.

« Capitaine, chuchota l'ingénieur, deux gardes à l'entrée de la salle du milieu. Si nous utilisons nos phaseurs, ils vont déclencher l'alerte. »

Erwann fronça les sourcils, c'était gênant ça : les phaseurs pourraient attirer l'attention des gardes des autres salles et peut être même celle des possibles occupants de ces pièces. Il allait devoir jouer d'une autre manière. Il hocha la tête puis leur fit signe de continuer à marcher jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient les deux fameux gardes.

« Pirates originaires d'Orion, pesta le médecin de bord. Super… Comme si un commerçant ferengi ne suffisait pas…

\- Thomas, ce n'est pas le moment. Et puis rien ne t'obligeait à venir, je te le rappelle.

-Mais oui, et si je ne suis pas là, qui va te sauver ton petit cul de capitaine lorsque tu auras un bobo ?

-Toi, avec un peu plus de retard.

-Sale gosse. »

Thomas Weber était un médecin allemand, avec un accent bien prononcé. Fort de son mètre 82 et de ses 90 kilos de muscles, ce grand blond aux yeux verts était connu pour ses méthodes parfois peu orthodoxes, mais efficaces. Pour citer en exemple : il avait calmé un patient violent et agité en s'asseyant dessus avec un oreiller en lui ordonnant de se calmer s'il ne voulait pas étouffer. Et le patient s'était finalement repris et avait docilement suivi le médecin. En plus de ses talents de médecin, il savait également se battre au phaser, que ce soit le pistolet ou le fusil, contrairement au capitaine qui n'arrivait jamais à bien encaisser le recul de ces armes, ce qui le conduisait à utiliser son talent d'archer. Thomas était un formidable membre d'équipage, et le second d'Erwann, et voir les deux travailler en équipe était quelque chose.

Les deux s'échangèrent un regard entendu et le capitaine se concentra : discrétion était le maître mot pour l'instant. S'ils se faisaient repérer tout de suite, ils étaient morts. Il positionna son arc en position horizontale et y plaça 2 flèches qu'il tira après avoir déterminé ses cibles. Les deux gardes reçurent les traits dans le cou et s'effondrèrent. L'équipe se déplaça à l'entrée de la salle, jetant prudemment un regard à l'intérieur : 6 pirates, et de très nombreuses cargaisons d'origines différentes.

« Thomas, chuchota Erwann. J'ai l'impression que Starfleet n'est pas la seule à s'être fait voler. Il y a énormément de marchandises ici, et le conditionnement est très différent : il doit y avoir des artefacts de planètes différentes.

-Tu crois que l'on pourrait les identifier et les rendre à leurs planètes respectives ?

-Ouais, on pourrait rendre service à de nombreuses personnes.

-Il faudra avertir Starfleet une fois que l'on aura tout récupéré.

-Ouais. Tout le monde est prêt à lancer l'assaut ? On y va ! »

Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce et tirèrent sans prévenir. Les pirates, surpris, ne ripostèrent pas tout de suite mais les tirs s'échangèrent rapidement à travers la salle. Les tirs lumineux de phasers sifflèrent et finalement, les ennemis s'écroulèrent. Les officiers étaient tous debout, ne portant que de légères égratignures. Mais le capitaine ne leur laissa pas le temps de souffler :

« Il faut prévenir l'Observer qu'il y a bien plus de marchandises à téléporter que prévu. Lieutenant, pouvez-vous faire la communication pour moi ? Merci. »

Les caisses furent répertoriées et téléportées rapidement.

« Heureusement que le vaisseau contient une salle servant d'entrepôt… Ricana Thomas en plaçant une petite balise sur un artefact afin qu'il soit téléporté. Erwann, c'est pas un objet benzite ça ?

-Possible… Il faudra tout examiner après. Pour l'instant, on a deux autres salles à visiter.

-Capitaine ! »

L'interpellé se retourna : il venait d'être appelé par le membre de l'équipe d'ingénierie.

« Qu'y-a-t'il Ensign Gerrick ?

-Mon scan indique qu'il existe une salle cachée derrière cette porte. Mais il est impossible de l'ouvrir : il y a deux sécurités dessus. Il doit y avoir deux consoles dans les autres salles, on pourrait s'en servir pour les désactiver et tout ouvrir.

-C'est bon à savoir, Ensign. Nous allons nous occuper des autres salles. Celle-ci est sécurisée, passons à la suivante. La droite ou la gauche ? »

Ils optèrent pour la gauche et neutralisèrent les deux gardes par deux coups de crosse de fusil par les officiers de sécurité. Il n'y avait personne dans la salle. Ils n'eurent donc qu'à poser des balises sur les caisses et à les faire téléporter. Erwann fronça les sourcils : certaines caisses semblaient provenir de Vulcain. Thomas le remarqua :

« Un souci Erwann ?

-Des artefacts vulcains.

-Oh. Il faudra les rendre aussi ceux-là, tu sais.

-Je sais. Mais j'ai peur d'aller dans le système Vulcain : le champ de bataille est trop dangereux. On pourrait se faire attaquer alors qu'on veut juste faire notre travail.

-Ne t'en fais pas : on va y réfléchir après. On doit encore arrêter ce commerçant véreux et répertorier tout ça. Tu peux tenir mon phaseur pendant que je pose cette balise sur cet artefact ? »

La lieutenante Dassler s'occupa de craquer le code de sécurité de l'ordinateur et déclara qu'il restait une autre sécurité à désactiver pour ouvrir la grande porte. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la salle de droite et neutralisèrent les deux derniers gardes à coups de crosse de fusil.

La salle se révéla contenir 4 pirates et une dizaine de caisses. Les pirates furent maitrisés rapidement, et la cargaison transférée au vaisseau. La lieutenante s'occupa de nouveau de l'ordinateur et fut ravie d'annoncer qu'ils allaient pouvoir ouvrir la pièce cachée. Le capitaine ricana : ils allaient enfin arrêter ce maudit commerçant !

Le trajet jusqu'à la grande porte fut pressé. Ils étaient tous impatients de mettre la main sur le coupable. Et ce n'était pas des portes sécurisées qui allaient les stopper ! L'ensign Gerrick actionna la porte qui se leva dans un sifflement bruyant. Chacun se prépara à tirer, et ce fut une précaution sage : une dizaine de pirates orions armés ainsi que le ferengi s'y trouvaient. Et ils n'étaient pas très contents d'être dérangés.

« A couvert ! » Ordonna Erwann en les voyant se préparer à tirer.

L'équipe se précipita derrière des piliers qui les protégèrent des tirs ennemis. Les officiers attaquèrent tout en restant à l'abri, ne se découvrant que si nécessaire. Erwann jeta un regard rapide à la troupe d'adversaires et se retira juste à temps pour éviter un tir qui aurait atteint sa tête.

« Okay, souffla-t-il. Celui qui est le plus proche du commerçant est le chef de ces pirates. S'il est abattu, les autres vont se désorganiser et nous aurons une chance de gagner. Préparez-vous. »

Il prit son arc, l'arma et se redressa pour viser, à moitié découvert. Le viseur laser pointait l'espace entre les deux yeux du pirate. Il tira et l'adversaire s'écroula dans un cri. Ce fut aussitôt la pagaille : les autres étaient déstabilisés et les membres de Starfleet en profitèrent pour les neutraliser et encercler le commerçant qui finit par déclarer :

« On peut négocier ? »

Erwann fit signe aux membres en rouge de passer les menottes à leur prisonnier et déclara :

« Au nom de la loi et sur ordre de Starfleet, je vous arrête pour vol de marchandises destinées aux laboratoires de la fédération. De plus, je vois là de multiples objets illégalement acheminés ici. Je suis certain que les tribunaux vont trouver votre affaire très intéressante. »

Le ferengi glapit mais ne tenta pas de se libérer (ce qui aurait été de la folie pure en étant entouré d'officiers armés). Thomas et Erwann finirent de baliser les caisses restantes et le tout fut transféré au vaisseau. L'équipe et leur prisonnier fut également acheminés en salle de téléportation.

Aussitôt arrivé, le ferengi fut emmené en cellule et le capitaine en profitant pour retourner sur la passerelle et contacter l'amiral Pike, son supérieur hiérarchique.

« Amiral, l'affaire que vous m'avez confiée est résolue : le commerçant a été retrouvé et arrêté, et les marchandises ont été récupérées.

-Très bien capitaine, répondit Pike, satisfait. J'attendrai ton rapport avec impatience. Rends-le à l'heure cette fois, pour changer de d'habitude.

-Le dernier n'avait que deux heures de retard, se défendit Mc Taylor agacé.

-Deux heures de trop, Erwann, il va falloir que tu comprennes que lorsqu'on veut un rapport à une heure précise, on ne le veut pas deux heures après, ni trois voire le lendemain. Et ce, peu importe tes problèmes de santé. Si tu es trop faible pour tenir ton rôle de capitaine, tu peux toujours quitter ton poste et retourner dans ta campagne avec ta famille.

-Je vous rendrai ce rapport dans les temps, Amiral. Soupira le jeune homme en ravalant la colère qui voulait se manifester. Mais avant ça, j'ai une question à vous poser.

-Vas-y.

-Le repère de pirates contenait de multiples marchandises dérobées. Elles viennent toutes de planètes différentes et…

-Tu te demandes ce que tu dois en faire ?

-Exactement, amiral. Je comptais les rendre à leur planète d'origine, mais je comprendrais si cela vous déplait et…

-Les rendre me semble être une bonne idée. Ainsi, tu redoreras un peu l'image de Starfleet au sein des populations. Fais cela lorsque tu auras fini et transmis ton rapport, nous ferons un bel article de presse relatant cette affaire que le public sera impatient de lire. Alors ne me déçois pas.

-Entendu, Amiral.

-Bien, fin de la communication. Pike terminé. »

Erwann prit sa tête dans ses mains : il devait rester calme ! Rester calme… Il prit plusieurs grandes inspirations et attendit quelques minutes.

Non, çà ne se calmait pas, il fallait qu'il aille voir Thomas à l'infirmerie. Il y descendit sans hésiter.

« Erwann ? L'amiral a encore fait des siennes ?

-J'en ai marre que Starfleet profite de la moindre occasion pour écrire un article de presse sur nous. On ne fait que notre travail, on n'a pas besoin d'être sous le feu des projecteurs. Et puis l'amiral me reproche de rendre mes rapports en retard. »

Le docteur soupira et le prit par le bras pour l'entrainer à l'intérieur de son antre :

« Allez viens, je préfère te savoir sous ma surveillance que tout seul à ruminer. »

Dix minutes plus tard, Thomas reçut un appel inquiétant de la part du département des communications, il informa immédiatement le capitaine :

« Erwann. Les scans de la station viennent de montrer un signe de vie qui n'est ni orion ni klingon. Il n'y était pas tout à l'heure. »

Il n'eut pas de réponse de la part de son ami, assis en tailleur sur l'un des biobed à fixer l'un des tableaux que l'allemand avait accroché au murs.

« Erwann ? Appela Thomas, peu sûr d'avoir été entendu.

-Peut être que les scans ne l'ont pas détecté avec la porte blindée de la salle centrale, répondit le brun. Quoi qu'il en soit, il est important de récupérer cette âme et de ne pas la laisser aux mains de ces pirates.

-On le fait téléporter à bord ?

-Bien sûr.

-Okay, je vais faire passer le message. Tu comptes venir où tu restes à faire ton maitre Yoda ?

-Je viens. »

Erwann déplia ses jambes et se leva en douceur. Il ouvrit les yeux et Thomas se réjouit de voir son supérieur et ami de meilleure humeur. Erwann tendit la main vers le communicateur et l'alluma :

« Ici le capitaine Mc Taylor à la passerelle. Lieutenante Dassler, êtes-vous certaine qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un pirate ou d'un guerrier ?

-On ne peut plus certaine Capitaine. Il s'agit d'un signal assez faible mais il n'est ni orion ni klingon, et encore moins Gorn.

-Parfait. Téléportez-le à bord voulez-vous ? Peut être qu'il s'agit d'un prisonnier ou d'un otage… Je veux une équipe de sécurité en salle de téléportation, au cas où. Je descends l'accueillir avec le doc.

-Capitaine, il peut être dangereux !

-Le doc est dangereux aussi, croyez-moi, ria le capitaine reconnaissant de l'inquiétude de sa lieutenante envers lui. Et si vous avez peur, vous n'avez qu'à descendre aussi.

-Capitaine ! Je vous envoie une équipe de sécurité.

-Cà marche Lieutenante. Mc Taylor terminé. »

Il coupa la communication puis échangea un regard entendu avec Thomas qui fronça les sourcils :

« Je connais ce regard : c'est celui que tu as quand tu as un mystère face à toi que tu veux à tout prix résoudre avant même qu'on te donne les indices. Bon sang, Erwann, sois un peu plus patient et attend de voir notre nouvel invité. »

Le capitaine était très curieux. Formé à l'origine dans une équipe de profilers reconnue, il avait décidé de changer d'air et de partir vers les étoiles. Et comme l'amiral Pike l'avait surpris en train de s'intéresser aux origines du conflit qui opposait les humains et les vulcains, il l'avait muté d'office dans une équipe d'enquêteurs spatiaux afin de « utiliser son potentiel pour faire quelque chose d'utile au lieu de semer le trouble parmi le personnel de Starfleet ». Erwann était donc arrivé dans l'équipage tout juste formé de l'USS Observer, et il n'avait jamais regretté.

Ils descendirent jusqu'à la salle de téléportation et donnèrent le signal aux ingénieurs de commencer le processus. Très rapidement, des particules lumineuses se rassemblèrent et matérialisèrent un homme de très grande taille, vêtu d'un uniforme qui leur était inconnu. Cet homme avait la peau verdâtre et des oreilles pointues, ainsi que des sourcils relevés. Le capitaine mit immédiatement la main à son arc :

« Un vulcain ! »

Thomas le stoppa dans son geste :

« Non, Erwann, observe bien : il est très proche du vulcain physiquement, mais il y a des différences. »

Poussé par le doc, il prit la peine de s'attarder aux détails : des rides sur le front plus prononcées, l'uniforme inconnu, le visage était moins anguleux et moins sévère, et il n'était pas armé.

« Qui êtes-vous et qu'êtes-vous ? » Interrogea-t-il avec méfiance.

Le nouveau venu tourna son regard sombre droit dans les siens.

« Je m'appelle Law, et je suis romulien. Ne me comparez pas avec ces vulcains : nous avons un ancêtre commun mais ça n'explique pas que l'on me confonde avec l'un d'entre eux. »

Sa taille devait atteindre les 2 mètres et Thomas estimait son poids à 80 kilos à vue d'œil. Il poussa le capitaine à reculer derrière lui : son supérieur n'était en aucun cas capable de tenir tête à un gars de cette taille ! Et lui non plus, s'il prenait en compte la force supérieure qu'il pourrait très certainement posséder. D'ailleurs, Law remarqua son geste :

« Avez-vous peur que je vous attaque ? Je ne connais même pas votre nom et vous me sauvez d'une bande de pirates qui voulaient me vendre au marché des esclaves. Pensez-vous que je vais faire du mal à mes bienfaiteurs ? Je ne suis pas armé, contrairement à vous. »

Le docteur se détendit légèrement mais ne relâcha pas sa garde pour autant :

« Je suis le docteur Thomas Weber, médecin de bord. Et celui que je protège est mon capitaine et ami : Erwann Mc Taylor.

-Ne peut-il pas se présenter lui-même ?

-Oh si je peux, siffla le capitaine en question. Mais le doc préfère tout faire afin de gagner du temps. Alors je le laisse parler.

-Un capitaine masqué. Votre poste est-il si dangereux pour que vous cachiez tout le bas du visage ?

-Raisons médicales, coupa Thomas. Law, puisque c'est votre nom, je veux vous voir immédiatement à l'infirmerie. Erwann, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-Non, mais je vais te laisser trois gardes avec toi. Dit son ami à voix basse. Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses tuer par un gars aux oreilles pointues.

-T'inquiète, il n'a pas l'air si méchant que ça.

-Tu crois qu'il a le sang vert ? Chuchota Erwann avec curiosité.

-J'ai entendu, répondit le romulien, et ce n'est pas dans mes intentions de vous tuer. Et j'ai effectivement le sang vert, capitaine, si c'est ça que vous voulez savoir. »

Oups : grillé ! Le capitaine prit un air gêné le temps d'une seconde puis se recomposa :

« Je veux 3 agents de sécurité avec le doc, ordonna-t-il avec sérieux. Et préparez une cabine dans les quartiers des invités pour notre passager, ainsi que des vêtements de rechange à sa taille.

-Capitaine, intervint un ingénieur inquiet. Vous êtes sûr qu'on peut lui faire confiance ? Il devrait être mis en cellule et livré à Starfleet.

-Douteriez-vous de mon jugement Monsieur Letch ? Et remettiez-vous en cause mes ordres ? »

L'ingénieur flancha sous le regard aussi dur que de l'acier de son supérieur :

« Non Capitaine. Je ne faisais qu'énoncer mon avis.

-Sachez dans ce cas que votre avis a été entendu, mais qu'il ne sera pas pris en compte. Maintenant, tous au travail. On a un vaisseau à faire tourner, et une centaine de marchandises à trier pour les rendre aux planètes correspondantes. »

Il quitta la pièce sans se retourner. Thomas fit signe au romulien de le suivre et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, suivi par trois agents, comme il avait été décidé. Les ingénieurs haussèrent les épaules et se remirent au travail. Le jugement du capitaine était en général digne de confiance, alors s'il pensait que cet étranger n'allait pas leur causer de tord, il n'allait certainement pas en causer, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce ne fut que deux heures plus tard que Thomas retrouva Erwann seul dans la salle de chargement, le capitaine avait un bloc-notes à la main et une télécommande de transporteur de marchandises à la ceinture.

« Tu t'amuses Erwann ?

-Tu parles… Une centaine de caisses d'au moins cinq origines différentes… Ah, on en a une sixième ici.

-Tu as compté les dix caisses de Starfleet ?

-Bien sûr. Elles ont été déplacées près de l'entrée, au secteur 1. On les rendra en premier pour être tranquille. Ensuite, j'ai compté cinq caisses remplies d'objets benzites : elles sont au fond dans le secteur 6. Ici, ce sont des artefacts andoriens. J'en ai compté une quinzaine en tout. Ces pirates n'ont pas peur : s'attaquer à une civilisation aussi guerrière que les andoriens.

-Les orions ne sont pas connus pour être très délicats non plus. A ta gauche, ce sont des marchandises tellarites : je reconnais leur style et leurs inscriptions. Et il y en a… une douzaine tout au plus.

-Tellarite ? Okay, je vais les mettre au secteur 4. Il faudra penser à tout revérifier : il y en a tellement que j'ai certainement oublié de compter des caisses… »

Le transporteur s'anima et fit le travail sous le commandement de l'humain qui tenait la télécommande.

« Au fait, comment va notre passager ? Demanda soudainement le capitaine en cherchant à ouvrir une cargaison pour en vérifier le contenu.

-Law le romulien ? Il souffre de déshydratation et d'un manque de nourriture suffisante, mais sinon il va bien. Je l'ai envoyé se reposer. On le verra peut être dans quelques heures. Il m'a expliqué que le fait d'avoir désactivé la sécurité du repaire de pirates lui a permis de quitter sa cellule mais qu'il s'était caché lorsqu'il a vu et surtout entendu le combat.

-C'est pour ça que personne ne l'a vu ?

-Non, et on n'a pas pris la peine de fouiller plus d'ailleurs. On s'est contenté de ramasser les caisses et de partir. Mais il m'assuré qu'il n'y avait que lui comme prisonnier.

-C'est bon à savoir. Nous le déposerons au prochain vaisseau romulien que nous croiserons. J'ai dit aux navigateurs de nous amener jusqu'à la base de Starfleet la plus proche afin de rendre cette foutue cargaison.

-Tu sais ce qu'elle contient ?

-Aucune idée, mais mon instinct me dit de ne pas chercher à savoir. C'est le genre de chose que l'on pourrait rapidement regretter, si tu veux mon avis.

-Je vois. Et la caisse que tu essayes d'ouvrir depuis deux bonnes minutes, tu veux un coup de main ou…

-Non, je vais réussir : je sens que çà commence à cédEEEERRRR ! »

Le couvercle s'était ouvert d'un coup et Erwann n'avait pas pu reprendre son équilibre et avait basculé en arrière pour finir sur le sol. Le docteur ne put pas résister plus longtemps et se mit à rire :

« Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de caméras parce que ta chute était vraiment ridicule.

-Je t'emmerde.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, ne t'en fais pas. »

Le capitaine se releva et sauta sur la caisse pour en voir l'intérieur. Il se figea rapidement :

« C'est quoi ça ? »

Il en sortit une peau de bête recouverte d'une épaisse fourrure brune. Cet animal avait dû être énorme de son vivant ! Et il y en avait d'autres en dessous.

« Cà, Erwann, ce sont des fourrures, se moqua gentiment le médecin. Tu sais le genre de truc que l'on peut utiliser comme couvre-lit ou comme tapis devant la cheminée. »

Le brun venait de retirer complètement la fourrure qu'il tenait de la caisse et s'en était recouvert. Thomas ria encore :

« Tu l'as mise à l'envers : la tête est de l'autre côté. »

La tête en question avait la taille de celle d'un ours, la forme de celle d'un tigre à dents de sabre, et les crocs qui allaient avec.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette bestiole ?

-Aucune idée. »

D'où pouvait provenir un monstre pareil ? Le médecin estimait que ce fauve devait avoir la taille d'un ours terrien avant d'avoir été tué et dépouillé de sa peau. Et en voyant son ami remettre la chose dans sa caisse, il se dit qu'il était temps de passer à un autre conteneur.


	3. Rendre à César ce qui est à César

Rendre à César ce qui est à César.

« Commandant Spock, il y a deux vaisseaux humains situés à une quarantaine de kilomètres. »

Le vulcain releva la tête du rapport qu'il était en train de lire et demanda :

« Quels sont ces vaisseaux ?

-Le vaisseau Enterprise du capitaine Kirk, et le vaisseau Observer. Ce dernier est 35% moins armé que l'Enterprise : il ne semble pas avoir été conçu pour le combat, du moins, pas un combat contre nous.

-Fascinant. »

Un vaisseau civil, donc ? Mais que faisait-il dans l'espace vulcain ? C'était totalement illogique. A moins que la présence de l'Enterprise ne suffise comme escorte aux yeux des humains… Encore plus illogique…

« Est-il possible de capter leur conversation ? Les vaisseaux qui voyagent en groupe doivent communiquer pour ne pas risquer de mettre en danger leurs équipages.

-Bien sûr Commandant. »

Les vulcains voulaient à tout prix savoir qui était le capitaine du vaisseau Observer. Il s'agissait d'un petit vaisseau par rapport aux habituels qu'ils abattaient. Quelques commandants l'avaient aperçu au loin dans leur senseur, mais il s'échappait dès qu'ils tentaient une approche. Ils en avaient donc conclu que ses propres senseurs devaient être de très longue portée et que sa vitesse était supérieure à celle des vaisseaux de combat de Starfleet. Quelques prisonniers humains en avaient vaguement parlé entre eux, comme quoi il était l'antre d'un groupe d'enquêteurs spatiaux mais rien de plus : ils refusaient de leur dire le nom du capitaine ni sa description.

« Commandant, le vaisseau a dû nous détecter car il se rapproche de l'Enterprise. Mais nous pouvons écouter les communications et aussi leur parler, si c'est ce que vous souhaitez. »

Ils patientèrent quelques secondes avant d'entendre un grésillement annonçant que l'un des vaisseaux allait parler, mais le contenu et surtout les destinataires les surprirent :

« Ohé les vulcains ! Vous croyez que l'on ne vous a pas vus à pirater notre système de communication ?! Non mais c'est quoi cette histoire ?!

-Thomas, calme-toi… Tempéra une voix féminine.

-Non, je ne me calmerai pas : ils nous espionnent comme ça, sans rien dire, alors qu'on ne cherche même pas les ennuis ! Bande de gobelins au sang vert !

-Thomas… »

Spock décida d'intervenir : de toute évidence, les humains savaient ce qu'ils faisaient, alors autant se présenter.

« Ici le Commandant Spock. Etes-vous le capitaine de l'USS Observer ?

-Non, je suis le docteur Weber, médecin de bord et second du capitaine Mc Taylor. Et j'apprécie moyennement cet espionnage, monsieur le vulcain.

-Je souhaite parler à votre capitaine.

-Il n'est pas disponible et m'a confié le vaisseau avec pour unique consigne de n'avoir aucun contact avec vous le temps qu'il puisse reprendre le service.

-Dans ce cas, pouvez-vous le rappeler et lui spécifier que cette communication est de la plus grande importance ?

-Je répète qu'il n'est pas disponible, et j'ajoute même qu'il se trouve dans mon infirmerie depuis deux jours pour des gros problèmes de santé. Alors fichez-lui la paix : avec la maladie qu'il a, il n'a pas besoin d'être dérangé. Si vous avez un message à lui dire, je peux lui transmettre dès qu'il sera en état. »

Le médecin de bord n'était pas décidé à le laisser parler au capitaine, mais le vulcain réfléchit : si ce capitaine était souffrant comme il avait été annoncé, il allait devoir attendre que ce capitaine se rétablisse suffisamment pour pouvoir communiquer avec lui. Il allait annoncer qu'il prendrait contact plus tard lorsqu'un bruit sec et une voix inconnue se firent entendre, plus rauque et faible que celle du docteur :

« Ici le capitaine Mc Taylor, je viens d'assommer mon médecin. Vous êtes le Commandant Spock, n'est-ce pas ?

-Le docteur a dit que vous étiez indisponible pour raisons de santé.

-Oui, mais comme je l'entendais depuis l'infirmerie, j'ai préféré venir pour éviter un incident. Et justement je cherchais un vaisseau vulcain pour une livraison spéciale.

-Une livraison ? » Le vulcain était perplexe.

« J'ai dans ma salle de chargement une dizaine de caisses contenant des artefacts vulcains en provenance d'un repaire de pirates orions. Mon équipe a été chargée de vous les rendre. Pouvons-nous convenir à un lieu de rendez-vous pour faire le transfert ?

-Capitaine, vous êtes malade ! S'exclama une voix un peu plus lointaine. Ils vont vous tuer dès qu'ils en auront l'occasion !

-Toi : la ferme ! Répondit une autre voix agacée. Il sait ce qu'il fait alors laisse-le ! »

Le capitaine soupira et Spock haussa un sourcil : cette mission n'était pas au gout de tous dans ce vaisseau… Mais s'il y avait des artefacts dérobés, il fallait les récupérer et détruire le vaisseau n'allait pas aider.

« Il existe une plate forme sur un astéroïde à trois cent kilomètres d'ici, annonça le Commandant d'une voix plate. Il s'agit d'une ancienne base de marchands. Dans quatre heures.

-Cà me va. Alors à bientôt et évitez de nous tirer dessus là-bas, ce serait gentil. Mc Taylor terminé. »

La communication cessa et les vulcains présents sur la passerelle se tournèrent vers leur commandant, légèrement perplexes :

« Commandant, pourquoi ne les attaque-t-on pas ?

-Leur vaisseau contient des artefacts qui ont été volés par des pirates et ils comptent nous les rendre. Les attaquer maintenant risquerait d'abimer les objets. Et la base indiquée est souvent une cachette pour les gorns. Ils auront peu de chance de s'en sortir indemnes. Nous lancerons l'assaut une fois qu'ils seront de retour dans leur vaisseau. L'Enterprise ne va pas rester avec eux indéfiniment. »

Ils avaient déjà essuyé plusieurs échecs avec l'Enterprise, et préféraient se rabattre sur cet autre vaisseau moins armé. Si le capitaine Mc Taylor était comme les autres humains, il serait aisé à vaincre et à maitriser, tout comme l'équipage.

Les communications suivantes furent quelques consignes fournies entre les deux vaisseaux de Starfleet : apparemment, l'un d'eux volait trop vite par rapport à l'autre et il fallait réduire un peu la vitesse. Et aussi les coordonnées de la base vers laquelle il fallait se diriger. Tout allait comme prévu.

Ce ne fut que trois heures plus tard qu'ils perçurent des communications intéressantes :

« Capitaine Mc Taylor ! Nos scans détectent des signes de vie gorn dans la base. Il y doit y en avoir une centaine !

-Et ben on va dire que l'accueil nous a été préparé. Jim ! T'es en ligne ?

-Erwann ? Il y a un souci ?

-Ouais : une centaine de futurs sacs à main en peau de reptile qui nous attendent en bas.

-Okay… Je t'avais dit que c'était un piège. Mais tu ne m'écoutes pas.

-J'aurais peut être dû t'écouter, ô toi grand capitaine de l'Enterprise.

-Et pour la cargaison, qu'est-ce que tu en fais ?

-Là, honnêtement, j'ai envie de tout leur téléporter sur cette base, au milieu des gorns et de repartir. Je dois retourner au spatiodock pour ravitailler le vaisseau, je n'ai pas que ça à faire !

-Mais si les gorns prennent les objets ou les cassent, ils vont avoir une raison de plus pour nous tirer dessus, objecta le docteur Weber qui était visiblement de retour. Non, il va falloir éliminer les gorns et tout déposer avant de se casser vite fait d'ici.

-Bonne idée Thomas. Jim, ça te dit une petite séance de ménage ?

-Hé oh ! Je ne fais pas tout tout seul ! Tu as intérêt à y mettre du tien !

-Sans problème : tu prends tes meilleurs combattants, je prends les miens et on y va.

-D'accord… Ce sera un moyen de déterminer lequel de nous deux est capable de tuer le plus d'ennemis.

-Un concours ?

-Ouais : celui qui tue le plus de gorns remporte la victoire !

-D'accord. On se rejoint dans 20 minutes en bas.

-20 minutes, pas plus. Sinon je ne t'attends pas.

-T'inquiète, à tout' Jim !

-A plus Ewy ! »

Les vulcains s'échangèrent un regard : avaient-ils bien entendu ce qu'ils avaient entendu ?

« Il vont faire un concours…

-Ces humains sont des barbares…

-Fascinant… Dit Spock. Ils auraient pu simplement laisser les artefacts sur la base et partir tout en nous laissant les gorns, mais ils ont décidé de les éliminer avant de décharger. Vraiment fascinant : ce capitaine Mc Taylor doit tenir au bon achèvement de sa mission. Setek, avez-vous effectué des recherches sur ce Mc Taylor ? »

Un vulcain assis devant un puissant ordinateur hocha la tête et pianota quelques instants avant de prendre la parole :

« Erwann Mc Taylor, 29 ans, capitaine de l'USS Observer depuis 2 ans et 5 mois. Lui et son équipage sont généralement chargés de résoudre les délits et les crimes dans le domaine spatial. Il a été blessé plusieurs fois au cours de ses enquêtes, mais s'en est toujours sorti. La population humaine apprécie ce capitaine presque autant que le capitaine Kirk, avec qui il semble entretenir des liens que les humains appellent amitié. La seule chose qui lui est reprochée est une altercation avec un andorien nommé Anthon. Ils avaient apparemment un extrême désaccord. Son équipage est essentiellement composé de scientifiques et de quelques tacticiens. Il est noté que plusieurs travaux de recherches sont en cours dans ce vaisseau, dont la plupart sont consacrés à la lutte contre les maladies les plus graves. »

Il s'agissait donc d'un capitaine assez connu et apprécié. Parfait.

« Nous capturerons ce capitaine. Et si son vaisseau est spécialisé dans la résolution de crimes et dans la recherche, il pourrait être intéressant de consulter ses données. »

Spock allait donc modifier sa stratégie : il ne voulait pas détruire ce vaisseau qui contenait certainement des informations très intéressantes. Il songea à aborder le vaisseau, ce qui serait une méthode moins destructrice, même si elle risquait de prendre un peu de temps. Les humains étaient une espèce assez faible physiquement, et moins endurante. Même s'ils allaient devoir affronter une centaine d'humains, ils réussiraient.

« Commandant, intervint une femme vulcaine. Dois-je vous rappeler qu'aucun de nos vaisseaux n'a pu approcher l'Observer dans un rayon minimum de quarante kilomètres ? Le seul qui a réussi à aller au plus près était le T'Gar et c'était à 46 kilomètres de distance.

-Je suis convaincu que nous nous approcherons bien plus près. Et s'il faut du temps pour y parvenir, nous le prendrons. »

Dans l'USS Observer, un médecin venait de rejoindre le capitaine qui l'attendait assis sur un bio-bed :

« Erwann, commença Thomas en attrapant son ami par les épaules. Tu me promets d'être prudent. Ne tente pas le diable, si tu sens que ton corps ne tiendra pas longtemps, tu demandes à être téléporté au vaisseau, d'accord ?

-Oui doc, je ferai attention.

-Je ne plaisante pas Erwann : ta maladie a encore gagné du terrain depuis tes derniers scans. Tu dois à tout prix ménager ton corps. C'est le seul moyen de gagner du temps.

-Du temps pour quoi ? Je suis en sursis depuis 2 ans Thomas, et tu le sais. Si je suis encore en vie, c'est grâce à toi.

-Ouais, ben je tiens à ce que tu restes en vie le temps qu'on trouve un remède à cette merde qu'on t'a injectée. Et au fait, tu sais ce qui est arrivé à celui qui t'a fait çà ?

-Non, l'amiral a refusé de me dévoiler son identité et m'a juste dit que c'était quelqu'un qui avait des relations dans Starfleet. Je ne sais rien de plus.

-Dommage car ce fumier mériterait qu'on la lui refile cette maladie… Bon, tu es certain de pouvoir descendre en bas et coller une raclée aux gorns ?

-Oui, et je ne serai pas tout seul : il y aura notre équipe de sécurité, Jim et la sienne. On va faire un véritable carnage. Et puis il y'a la mission à finir. Et après, on va se reposer jusqu'à la prochaine !

-Abruti… Allez, file poutrer ces reptiles avec ton pote et ne me ramène pas de souvenir.

-Pour une fois qu'on lui fait des cadeaux…

-J'en ai un peu marre des armes ennemies que tu me ramènes en pièces détachées et transpercées par une flèche. Je ne vais pas en faire une collection, tout de même.

-Ben pourquoi pas ? Promis, je te ramène une tête la prochaine fois.

-Non pas question ! File de mon infirmerie ! »

Le capitaine ne se le fit pas redire une nouvelle fois et sortit en vitesse pour attraper son arc ainsi que son carquois. L'équipe de tacticiens était déjà prête et l'attendait de pied ferme. Il noua rapidement ses longs cheveux à l'aide d'un ruban et se positionna sur l'aire de téléportation : il était temps d'y aller.

La base dans laquelle ils apparurent était plus grande qu'elle n'en avait l'air vue du vaisseau. Le sol et les murs étaient particulièrement sales et peu entretenus.

« Phiou ! Cet endroit n'a pas nettoyé depuis quand ? Plaisanta le capitaine Kirk qui venait également d'arriver. Erwann, c'était ça le ménage dont tu me parlais ?

-Non, ça je le laisse aux volontaires, répondit son collègue qui vérifia si son masque était bien attaché avant de se tourner vers tous les hauts d'uniformes rouges. Bon les gars, je vous rappelle que les gorns sont des reptiles humanoïdes : ils ont la peau recouverte d'écailles, alors n'essayez pas d'attaquer à mains nues. Vous utilisez vos phasers, et si vous tenez absolument à user de votre couteau, visez les yeux ou la peau sous le menton : ce sont les deux points faibles de cette armure naturelle qu'ils possèdent. Ils sont très puissants et très endurants, mais leur vitesse et leur agilité laissent à désirer. Restez en mouvement et hors d'atteinte de leurs griffes. Ils sont une centaine et nous sommes 24, alors on fait attention. N'attaquez pas seul si vous voyez un groupe d'adversaires : ils peuvent facilement vous submerger. Des questions ?

-Capitaine, interrogea un jeune membre de son équipe. Comment allez-vous faire avec votre arc ?

-A votre avis Ensign, pourquoi j'ai parlé des yeux comme point faible ? »

Il y eut un silence dégouté, puis le capitaine reprit :

« Les pointes de mes flèches sont suffisamment dures pour passer les écailles mais ce n'est pas toujours efficace pour tuer du premier coup. Ces créatures ont la peau dure, alors méfiez-vous, compris ?

-Oui, capitaine ! »

Les deux capitaines se sourirent et préparèrent leurs armes. Jim ricana et donna l'ordre de se mettre en avant : une base à nettoyer, ça n'allait pas se faire tout seul.

« Commandant, les deux vaisseaux humains sont en train d'attaquer les gorns dans la plateforme ! »

Les vulcains avaient pris leur temps pour arriver, afin d'être sûr que les équipages adverses soient déjà occupés. Ils n'avaient pas songé que les envoyer sur une plateforme envahie de gorns leur aurait donné l'idée d'une compétition. Ils avaient plutôt pensé à un retrait pur et simple des deux vaisseaux ou bien à l'annonce d'une négociation. Spock connaissait suffisamment le capitaine Kirk pour savoir que ce dernier ne craignait pas d'affronter des adversaires sur une base désaffectée, mais le capitaine Mc Taylor restait une énigme : ils n'avaient pas suffisamment de sources, et les prisonniers en parlaient peu entre eux.

La seule chose dont la flotte vulcaine était sûre, c'était que le vaisseau était très difficile à approcher (impossible était illogique dans le sens où ils pouvaient scientifiquement parlant le faire) et très rapide. Ils étaient plusieurs commandants à avoir aperçu l'Observer au loin et capté dans leurs senseurs, mais il restait toujours éloigné et prenait la fuite dès qu'ils tentaient une approche. Il restait loin des combats, ne les attaquait jamais, parfois ils le voyaient s'approcher des épaves de vaisseaux afin de les scanner à la recherche de survivants, ils en avaient donc conclu qu'il s'agissait d'un vaisseau consacré au sauvetage. Mais des prisonniers en avaient parlé: un petit vaisseau très rapide, abritant un équipage d'enquêteurs et de scientifiques, que l'on appelait pour la moindre affaire qui sortait de l'ordinaire, ou pour des missions d'exploration spécifiques.

Ce vaisseau qui abritait un capitaine armé d'un arc avait fait hausser plus d'un sourcil aux vulcains du Conseil : était-il dangereux ou non ? Les informations manquaient. Le Conseil avait donc décidé d'en savoir plus au sujet de l'Observer et de son équipage : quelles étaient leurs missions ? Plusieurs commandants avaient signalé sa présence près des bases ennemies abandonnées sur des astéroïdes, ou bien sûr près de certains vaisseaux, militaires ou civils. Une sorte de jeu s'était rapidement installée entre quelques commandants : s'approcher le plus près possible de ce vaisseau-fantôme afin d'en retirer le plus d'informations possible. Un défi que beaucoup avaient abandonné car l'Observer était insaisissable, mais un suivi restait, et chaque Commandant qui parvenait à s'approcher plus qu'un autre était certain d'impressionner ses collègues. Spock avait décidé de jouer gros : s'approcher du vaisseau ainsi que de l'équipage, et de capturer le tout si possible. Il allait prouver que l'Observer n'était pas si intouchable que ça.

« Commandant, les gorns se font massacrer. Et les capitaines Kirk et Mc Taylor comptent leurs propres victimes.

-Est-il possible d'écouter les conversations ?

-Bien sûr Commandant. »

« Cinq ! J'en ai eu cinq ! Clama Jim qui sauta par-dessus un ennemi tombé au sol pour continuer l'assaut et qui éleva la voix pour interpeller son ami. Erwann ! J'en ai eu cinq !

-J'en suis à sept, répondit l'archer qui se trouvait à une dizaine de mètres à sa gauche.

-Le fumier… Je ne vais pas me laisser dépasser par Robin des bois ! »

Les gorns avaient beau être très puissants physiquement, mais leur intelligence laissait parfois à désirer. Ils brisaient le sol pour en arracher des morceaux et les jetaient sur les humains qui devaient sans cesse rester en mouvement pour les éviter. Les tacticiens tiraient sans relâche, les capitaines donnaient leur maximum : chacun voulait finir cette tâche au plus vite.

Erwann vit le reptile humanoïde courir vers lui en rugissant. Il prit rapidement une flèche, la mit en place, visa et tira. Le trait se planta dans la gueule de la créature qui s'effondra net.

« C'est bon à savoir, çà… Se dit-il avant de se tourner vers un autre adversaire. Suivant. »

Il allait tirer quand un couloir étrangement désert l'interpella : pourquoi était-il vide celui-là ?

« Jim ! Il y a un couloir que l'on n'a pas vérifié ! Tu viens ?

-Plutôt deux fois qu'une. Mais il est vide ce couloir.

-Et la salle au fond, tu crois qu'elle l'est ?

-Je ne sais pas. On va voir ? On peut laisser nos tacticiens cinq minutes ? »

Ils se dirigèrent dans le lieu vierge de tout cadavre de gorn, le capitaine aux cheveux noirs en profita pour contacter son vaisseau :

« Mc Taylor à la passerelle. Répondez.

-Capitaine, ici la lieutenante Dassler. Qu'y-a-t'il Capitaine ?

-Quelles sont les pertes ennemies, Lieutenante ?

-Avec l'aide de l'Enterprise, les pertes sont de 45%, Monsieur. Nous allons pouvoir téléporter la cargaison restante dans la zone sécurisée par les équipes de sécurité.

-Super. Et dîtes : le capitaine Kirk et moi-même nous nous dirigeons vers une salle un peu isolée. Est-ce qu'il y a des signes de vie à l'intérieur ?

-Cette salle contient le générateur d'énergie de toute la base et les scans détectent deux gorns à l'intérieur.

-Je vois… Merci du renseignement, Lieutenante. On se revoit dans peu de temps.

-Faîtes attention Capitaine.

-Vous de même. Et si des vulcains approchent du vaisseau, vous savez quoi faire.

-Oui, la procédure 14b. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous sommes très vigilants.

-Super, à tout à l'heure. Mc Taylor, terminé. »

Il se tourna vers Jim qui attendait les renseignements avec impatience :

« Il s'agit de la salle du générateur et il y a deux gorns à l'intérieur. Cà te va ?

-Et bien on en a un chacun. Allez, on fonce ! »

Ils se mirent à courir dans la direction de la salle, laissant leurs tacticiens s'occuper du reste.

Le générateur était un immense cylindre recouvert de métal : il leur était impossible d'en voir l'intérieur. Ils trouvèrent un gorn qui semblait occupé à taper quelque chose sur une commande fixée à ce générateur. Le bruit semblable à un rire qu'il laissait échapper ne rassura pas les deux capitaines et Erwann eut le réflexe de tirer de peur d'être repéré.

La flèche se planta dans la nuque du reptile qui s'effondra et les deux hommes s'approchèrent, incertains. Ce qu'ils virent les horrifia plutôt qu'autre chose : un compte à rebours.

« Il a déclenché l'autodestruction de la base ! Réagit Jim. Il faut stopper ce truc !

-Tu penses pouvoir le faire ? Demanda l'archer en tentant de conserver un ton calme.

-Non, pas sur ce modèle : ce truc m'est totalement inconnu. Et toi ?

-J'ai une tête à savoir désamorcer un générateur, peut être ?

-Donc non, tu ne sais pas le faire…

-Evidemment. Par contre, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais…

-Où est le deuxième gorn ? »

Un fracas retentit tout près d'eux, accompagné d'un grognement à glacer le sang.

« Il est derrière nous, n'est-ce pas ? Tenta Erwann qui n'osait pas se retourner.

-Oui. On court ?

-On court. »

Ce fut ainsi que les deux vaillants capitaines rejoignirent leurs tacticiens en sprintant comme des dératés.

L'équipage vulcain s'était entre temps téléporté sur la base pour récupérer la cargaison. Profitant de l'absence d'humain, ils mirent en place le transfert des caisses dans la salle de chargement de leur vaisseau : il y en avait 12 à ramener sur leur planète.

Le commandant Spock prit trois gardes avec lui pour faire un contrôle rapide : où en étaient les humains avec les gorns ? De son couloir, il eut le loisir de voir les deux capitaines courir à toute vitesse vers leurs équipes, poursuivis par un guerrier reptilien mesurant au 2m20 de hauteur, tout en muscles et en écailles. Mais il fut surtout alerté par les cris de Mc Taylor :

« Cassez-vous de là, ça va exploser ! »

Il haussa un sourcil, puis entendit les deux capitaines donner des ordres d'évacuation d'urgence tout en continuant de courir : l'heure n'était plus au massacre mais à la fuite.

« Capitaine ! Alerta un membre de la sécurité. Il y a un gorn derrière vous ! »

_Sans blague…_ Songea Erwann avec un sarcasme qu'il préféra taire. Il se préféra contacter son vaisseau :

« Mc Taylor à la passerelle. Répondez !

-Ici la passerelle. Que se passe-t-il Capitaine ? Vous avez besoin de renforts ?

-Non, j'ai surtout besoin que vous fassiez téléporter l'équipe de sécurité au plus vite dans le vaisseau. Les gorns ont déclenché l'autodestruction de la base. Il faut évacuer de toute urgence ! Prévenez l'Enterprise. Et s'ils n'ont pas assez de temps pour téléporter leur équipe, aidez-les. On fera les transferts après.

-Compris Capitaine. Mais je ne pourrais pas vous téléporter si vous ne cessez de bouger.

-Désolé, mais là je n'ai pas trop le choix ! »

L'archer esquiva un morceau de sol de justesse en poussant un « Wow ! » de surprise. Ce cri attira l'attention d'un vulcain qui pointa son phaseur dans sa direction.

« Erwann ! »

Jim avait vu l'ennemi se préparer à tirer et avait bondit sur son ami pour le plaquer au sol, évitant ainsi le rayon lumineux.

« Il nous a tiré dessus cet enfoiré ! » Expliqua-t-il à son collègue qu'il aida à se relever.

Erwann vit le tireur et prit une flèche de son carquois pour armer son arc :

« Et ben je vais lui renvoyer la politesse. »

Il lâcha la corde et le trait jaillit dans un sifflement discret. Le projectile traversa la largeur du couloir sans peine et s'enfonça profondément dans le genou droit du vulcain qui hurla de douleur en s'effondrant.

« Maintenant, au tour du gorn. »

Jim utilisa son pistolet phaseur et la créature rugit, de douleur ou de colère ils n'en savaient rien. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant avec la peau recouverte d'écailles.

« Erwann ! Il faut le blesser là où il n'y a pas d'écailles !

-Je crois que je sais où viser. »

Les deux capitaines étaient côte à côte, s'alliant pour faire face à un monstre capable de les écraser. Le brun arma son arc et s'accroupit pour viser : il ne devait pas manquer sa cible.

Le gorn redressa sa tête pour préparer un second rugissement et l'arc se détendit. La flèche s'enfonça dans la gueule du monstre au moment où il l'ouvrait pour faire entendre son cri, lui transperçant une partie du palais et l'obligeant à garder les mâchoires ouvertes.

« A toi de jouer, Jim ! »

Le blond visa sans hésiter et tira. Cette fois, la grosse brute face à eux s'écroula dans un épais nuage de poussière. Les deux hommes eurent tout juste le temps de s'échanger un regard surpris avant de sentir le fourmillement familier des téléporteurs.

De leur côté, les vulcains avaient fini de reprendre la cargaison et deux gardes durent aider le blessé à se lever. Spock s'approcha en fronçant les sourcils : l'articulation était transpercée de part en part. Extraire la flèche allait être douloureux.

« Setek, qu'avez-vous fait pour recevoir un tel projectile ?

-J'ai tiré sur le capitaine Mc Taylor, Commandant, mais le capitaine Kirk m'a vu et l'a protégé en le plaquant au sol. L'autre a répondu en utilisant son arc. Ces humains sont des barbares incivilisés…

-Certainement, répondit le commandant. C'est pour cette raison que je vous conseille d'éviter de trop les provoquer à l'avenir. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici, retournons au vaisseau. »

Ils se téléportèrent rapidement, et heureusement pour eux, car la base exposa à peine deux minutes après leur départ.

« Je pensais que les humains exagéraient en disant que la base allait exploser. Réfléchit Spock à haute voix. Mais ce n'était visiblement pas le cas. »

Les deux autres vaisseaux avaient déjà quitté le secteur, mais le vulcain avait récupéré des artefacts volés : c'était mieux que rien.

« Commandant, intervint une femme. Notre vaisseau a pu se tenir à 42 kilomètres de distance de l'Observer. Nous avons fait mieux que le T'Gar. »

L'intéressé eut l'ombre d'un sourire : ça au moins c'était une victoire. Et il comptait faire encore mieux !


	4. On est enquêteurs, pas des mineurs

Bonjour,

J'ai remarqué que les reviews n'étaient pas monnaie courante ces temps-ci mais j'aimerais que vous preniez le temps d'en écrire une.

Les reviews sont en quelque sorte le salaire de l'auteur, elles nous permettent de répondre aux questions des lecteurs et aussi de savoir si ce qu'on écrit vaut le coup d'être continué. Tout commentaire, même négatif, est bon à prendre car il nous permet de toujours nous améliorer.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

On est enquêteurs, pas des mineurs !

Erwann dormait sur sa chaise de capitaine depuis une bonne heure lorsqu'on le secoua. A peine réveillé, on lui tendit un ordre de mission. Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et s'ébroua avant de consulter le PADD qu'on venait de lui donner.

…

Hein ?!

…

Il avait besoin d'un café…

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une tasse fumante et reprit le PADD.

Non, il n'avait pas rêvé.

On lui demandait vraiment de faire çà !

Il finit par hausser les épaules et abaissa son masque le temps de prendre une gorgée de sa boisson. Cette mission n'était pas spécialement dangereuse, alors pourquoi envoyer l'Observer la faire ? Ils devaient vraiment manquer de personnel à Starfleet… Il posa sa tasse et tapa dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention des officiers de passerelle :

« On se dirige vers le système ZX5874. On a une mission de… On va dire que c'est de la recherche. Stein, je vous transmets les coordonnées exactes et on y va.

-A vos ordres Capitaine. »

Non mais franchement, pourquoi on lui avait refilé cette mission ? Comme si rechercher du dilithium sur une planète inhabitée nécessitait un équipage d'enquêteurs et de chercheurs aguerris… Il reprit une gorgée de café et se dit que finalement, l'équipage aurait une mission reposante pour changer.

Le docteur Weber vint rapidement le retrouver, étonné de le voir avec un tel air ennuyé :

« Un souci Erwann ? »

Le capitaine soupira et lui montra le PADD :

« On nous envoie sur une planète inhabitée qui contiendrait une forte concentration de dilithium. Notre travail va être de vérifier l'exactitude de ces informations et de scanner quelques gisements pour en vérifier la pureté. Excitant, non ?

-On va aller voir des cailloux alors si je comprends bien.

-Oui.

-Et bien au moins on ne sera pas attaqué par des klingons, ni par des gorns, ni poursuivre par des vulcains. Une mission tranquille, ça nous changera les idées. »

Le capitaine le regarda d'un air dubitatif, puis dirigea son attention vers les officiers de la passerelle avant de revenir au médecin :

« Tu as certainement raison. »

Le trajet se déroula dans le calme, les membres de l'équipage se distrayant comme ils pouvaient. Certains jouaient aux cartes, d'autres à de multiples jeux de société. Quelques musiciens s'amusaient dans un coin et les bourreaux de travail continuaient leurs recherches. La vie normale sur l'Observer lorsqu'elle n'était pas secouée par une affaire délicate… Et le capitaine Mc Taylor qui travaillait dans une salle de conférence, occupé à étudier des photos de victimes, de scènes de crimes ainsi que des rapports d'autopsie : en tant que profiler, on lui demandait souvent son avis sur des affaires criminelles sortant de l'ordinaire. Très peu de personnes osaient entrer dans la salle lorsqu'il était sur un dossier, les photos montrant explicitement l'horreur qu'avaient connu les victimes dont il tentait de cerner la personnalité du meurtrier.

Pourtant, la lieutenante Dassler osa pousser la porte de la pièce et déranger son supérieur :

« Capitaine, appela-t-elle en lui tendant un communicateur. Un vaisseau vulcain veut vous parler.

-Je suis occupé Lieutenante, répondit le capitaine. Mon ancienne équipe m'a envoyé plusieurs dossiers et je dois établir si ces crimes sont liés ou non, ainsi que le profil du tueur. Pouvez-vous leur dire que je ne suis pas disponible ?

-Ils sont en ligne et ont entendu tout ce que vous venez de dire. Ils veulent toujours vous parler. »

Le capitaine soupira :

« Très bien, passez les moi. Et évitez de trop regarder autour de vous, ça pourrait vous choquer. »

Elle lui donna l'appareil et sortit sans même jeter un regard aux multiples photos. Il positionna l'objet sur son oreille :

« Mc Taylor, j'écoute.

-Capitaine Mc Taylor, ici le Commandant Spock. J'aimerais avoir une conversation avec vous.

-C'est ce que nous sommes en train de faire, grinça le profiler en reportant son attention sur un rapport d'autopsie. Et depuis quand un vulcain s'intéresse-t-il à un vulgaire humain ?

-Vous êtes une énigme, Capitaine. Le Conseil Vulcain n'arrive pas à déterminer si vous êtes une menace pour nous ou s'il faut vous considérer comme un vaisseau civil.

-Et ben si je suis une menace, je me demande ce qu'est le capitaine Kirk. L'annonce prochaine de l'Apocalypse ? Sérieusement, vous n'avez que ça à faire : décider si quelqu'un est une… menace ou non ? Franchement, il faut lui trouver un vrai métier à votre conseil, là. »

Il lut le rapport une nouvelle fois et retourna sur les photos. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Qu'est ce qui change ? Se demanda-t-il. Pourquoi le mode opératoire est-il si différent ?

-Je vous demande pardon ? »

Ah oui c'est vrai : il avait un vulcain en communication…

« Désolé je réfléchissais à voix haute. Je ne sais pas si ça vous arrive, mais parfois s'interroger à haute voix peut apporter des réponses.

-Fascinant. Sur quoi travaillez-vous ?

-Une série de meurtres particulièrement violents dans une ville terrienne. Cela semble durer depuis dix ans, et la police ne s'en est jamais vraiment occupée. Mais pourquoi je vous raconte ça, d'ailleurs ? »

Il s'étonnait lui-même : parler d'une affaire criminelle avec un parfait inconnu, un ennemi de surcroît. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se repose… Il s'assit sur la table et fixa les photos.

« Peut être qu'un regard extérieur peut vous aider dans votre affaire… Proposa le vulcain, mine de rien.

-Vous avez étudié la psychologie et la criminologie ?

-Non.

-Donc dans ce cas, vous ne pouvez pas m'aider. Je suis un profiler : mon métier est d'établir le profil psychologique du criminel afin de prévoir son comportement. Je dois comprendre sa façon de penser, sa manière de fonctionner, pourquoi il agit, qu'elles sont ses motivations. Je dois… entrer dans la tête du tueur. Je ne sais pas si vous comprenez.

-Je comprends, ça a l'air… fascinant. Mais utilise-t-on vos capacités uniquement pour capturer des criminels ?

-La plupart du temps, oui. Parfois, je dois juste interroger des victimes ou bien établir le profil psychologique d'un inconnu parce qu'on m'en a donné l'ordre. Je peux déterminer la personnalité de chaque individu que je croise, Commandant, qu'il soit humain ou non.

-Vous voulez dire que vous pouvez établir ce que vous appelez un profil psychologique sur un individu d'une espèce différente ?

-Oui, nous sommes tous différents, mais au fond de nous, nous sommes pareils. Le mal réside en chacun de nous, et ça c'est bien une chose qui ne change pas. Nos pulsions luttent contre notre raison, et lorsqu'elles gagnent, nous sommes capables du pire. Le tout est de savoir se contrôler.

-Vous seriez surpris de rencontrer mon peuple : nous sommes entièrement guidés par la logique. Les émotions sont inexistantes chez nous. Peut être réussiriez-vous à établir un profil…

-Désolé pour ça, mais si vous êtes uniquement dirigé par la logique, je devrais alors raisonner selon votre logique. Je ne pense pas pouvoir profiler un vulcain. Vous êtes… compliqués et puis… Oh ! »

Il venait de comprendre ce qui clochait dans cette affaire !

« Capitaine ?

-Deux modes opératoires… Deux comportements… Deux tueurs. Une paire : un dominant et un dominé. Le dominant fait preuve de plus de violence. Les coups portés sont précis, assurés. Il sait ce qu'il fait, il a de l'expérience… Il prend son plaisir dans la tuerie. Aucun signe de remord. C'est un tueur psychopathe. Le second l'admire, c'est flagrant : les marques de coups se situent aux mêmes endroits, mais ils sont plus hésitants. On dirait qu'il apprend. L'hésitation s'efface au fil des meurtres.

-Capitaine, pouvez-vous vous expliquer ?

-Je viens de comprendre qu'il y a en fait deux tueurs, et non un comme je pensais au début. Il est vrai que les tueurs qui agissent par paires sont plutôt rares, mais c'est possible. Et je pense pouvoir établir les profils à présent. Je vais devoir couper la communication, donc n'y voyez aucun manque de respect de ma part. J'ai un collègue à contacter. Mc Taylor terminé. »

Il éteignit son communicateur et ôta l'appareil en soufflant un grand coup. Il devait contacter son ancien chef d'équipe au plus vite ! Il marqua un temps d'arrêt : est-ce qu'il venait réellement de débuter les profils de deux criminels alors qu'il était en communication avec un vulcain ?!

Il se passa une main sur le visage : oui, il venait réellement de le faire… Il se reprit et composa le numéro de son ancien patron.

« Blackwood ? Je crois que j'ai un profil… »

Trois heures, plus tard, sur une planète étrange au sol violet et à la végétation bleue luxuriante, Erwann discutait avec Thomas et d'autres membres de son équipe : deux en rouge et deux autres en bleu. L'un des officiers scientifiques tenait un scan dans les mains et l'autre utilisait son tricordeur pour détecter le minerai qu'ils cherchaient. Ils devaient trouver un gisement de dilithium afin de l'analyser et aussi en détecter d'autres pour fournir les coordonnées à Starfleet.

Cette mission avait plus des airs de promenade qu'autre chose. C'était plutôt reposant. L'air était respirable et la température clémente. En matière de météo, ils auraient pu tomber pire.

« Et comme ça t'as tapé la discute au commandant Spock tout en faisant le profil d'un psychopathe, rigola Thomas tandis qu'un des membres de l'équipage scannait un rocher noir brillant qui semblait planté dans le sol. Il n'y a que toi pour faire ça, franchement. Tu l'as dit à Pike ?

-Non, je tiens à ma vie, sourit Erwann. Si je lui raconte ça, ce sera sur mon lit de mort, et encore… après lui avoir fait promettre de ne pas me frapper ou de ne pas me tirer dessus avec un phaseur sur le mode tueur. »

Les deux hommes rirent de bon cœur. Ils savaient parfaitement que si l'amiral l'apprenait, il serait sans doute furieux.

« Et sinon, tu sais pourquoi il voulait te parler ?

-Aucune idée. Il m'a dit que j'étais une énigme. Et que le… Conseil Vulcain hésite entre me considérer comme une menace et me qualifier de chose non dangereuse. C'est… un peu dépitant.

-C'est sûr. Compatit le doc avec un sourire gêné. On fait juste notre boulot hors des champs de bataille, et voilà qu'on attire l'attention des vulcains alors qu'on n'en voulait même pas. Mais bon, on n'a pas tout ce qu'on veut dans la vie.

-C'est vrai. »

Ils surveillèrent les environs tandis que les Ensign s'agitaient avec leurs scans. Finalement, l'un d'eux appela les deux officiers :

« Capitaine ! Docteur ! Le dilithium que nous avons ici est d'une rare pureté ! C'est une véritable mine d'or cette planète !

-Une mine de dilithium plutôt, ricana Thomas. Et ben, on a au moins trouvé un gisement.

-Il faut en trouver cinq autres pour être sûr que ça vaille le coup d'envoyer une équipe minière ici. Annonça le capitaine en regardant tout autour de lui. Continuons les recherches. »

Trouver des rochers noirs brillants au milieu de cette végétation leur parut très facile : ils contrastaient de part leur couleur, un œil averti et un tricordeur bien réglé eurent vite fait d'effectuer le travail de recherche.

« Avouez Capitaine, finit par lancer un tacticien. Vous nous avez envoyés au club Med histoire d'endormir notre méfiance pour ensuite nous coller une mission super difficile. »

Le capitaine se mit à rire : c'était vrai que cette mission-là n'était pas la plus dure qu'ils avaient eu à faire. Mais il trouvait quand même étrange que cette planète soit inhabitée : un bel endroit comme ça devait forcément avoir des habitants !

« Capitaine ! »

Tout le monde se retourna dans la direction de la voix et se figea : l'un des membres scientifiques était ligoté par une racine d'arbre, et cette racine le soulevait à 3 mètres du sol !

« Johns ! » Appela Erwann et prenant son arc et en l'armant.

L'interpellé se mit à hurler de douleur. Un liquide verdâtre s'échappait de la racine et le brûlait comme le ferait un acide. Ils devaient agir !

« Tirez sur la racine ! Ordonna Erwann. Il faut le libérer ! »

Les phaseurs et les flèches réussirent à forcer le végétal à lâcher sa proie. Mais d'autres racines sortirent du sol pour les attaquer.

« Merde ! »

Depuis quand les arbres attaquaient les gens !

Thomas esquiva une racine, tira sur une autre et se rapprocha de son ami :

« Mets le feu à tes flèches, ça devrait calmer ces saloperies !

-Bonne idée, répondit l'archer en visant une racine et en tirant sans hésiter une fraction de seconde. Tu me les allumes ? »

Le docteur attrapa une poignée une poignée de flèches et leur enflamma la pointe au fur et à mesure qu'il les donnait à son camarade. L'idée fut bonne car les racines se retiraient dès qu'elles en recevaient une. Par contre, lorsque ce fut un arbre qui se déplaça lui-même, ce fut une autre histoire.

« Oh mein Gott… » Jura Thomas en voyant le végétal qui devait mesurer une douzaine de mètres de hauteur.

« Tirez ! » Cria Erwann en prenant une flèche enflammée qu'il envoya dans le tronc.

L'arbre laissa échapper un bruit sinistre et lui jeta une racine qui l'envoya dans les airs. Il roula sur trois mètres avant de s'immobiliser et de se relever en haletant de douleur. Cette chose ne l'avait pas manqué.

Les autres concentraient leurs tirs de phaseur sur le tronc qui commençait à perdre son écorce sous les assauts. Le capitaine s'approcha d'un tacticien et remarqua les grenades à photons à sa ceinture. Et si… ?

« Gordon, balancez-lui une grenade, ça va peut être le calmer. »

L'homme hocha la tête, rangea son phaseur, prit une grenade qu'il activa et lança sur l'arbre qui s'effondra sous l'explosion dans un craquement sinistre.

« Parfait, lancez-en sur les autres autour de nous. Il faut les garder à distance ! »

Deux grenades et plusieurs tirs de phaseurs suffirent pour faire s'éloigner les autres arbres. Erwann était à la fois furieux et sidéré de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ils s'étaient fait attaquer par des arbres !

« Encore des volontaires ? Hurla-t-il à leur attention en faisant jouer son arc dans sa main. Parce que là on est prêt ! Alors ?! »

Les végétaux préfèrent s'éloigner encore face à cette attitude assurée et provocatrice. Mais il savait que ça ne suffisait pas : ces arbres étaient capables de bouger et donc devaient être plus intelligents que les végétaux terriens. Il fallait leur faire peur, afin de les décourager à revenir à la charge !

« Gordon, vous voyez cette branche sur l'arbre abattu là ? Coupez-la : on la ramènera au vaisseau pour qu'on puisse en étudier la composition.»

Thomas ramassa l'Ensign Johns dont l'uniforme avait sérieusement souffert, et lui aussi : sa peau était affreusement rougie et cloquée par endroits, brûlée par le liquide acide. Les régénérateurs de tissus allaient encore chauffer aujourd'hui.

« Capitaine ! Appela l'autre Ensign scientifique. Cette roche est composée d'un métal encore plus dur que celui dont on se sert pour fabriquer nos vaisseaux ! »

Le capitaine se précipita pour voir une roche argentée brillante, semblable à un morceau de météorite. Çà pourrait être intéressant…

« Prenons-la. On pourra peut être en faire quelque chose. »

Il ordonna la téléportation de l'équipe sans même un autre regard sur cette planète : il la détestait, c'était définitif. Une planète avec des arbres qui agressent les passants… Il aurait tout vu !

Plus tard, alors qu'il revenait de l'infirmerie pour vérifier si l'unique blessé de la mission allait s'en sortir, deux officiers l'interpellèrent :

« Capitaine, venez voir, on a analysé la branche d'arbre et la pierre que vous avez ramené ! »

Allons, bon. Pourquoi pas ? Il haussa les épaules et les rejoignit, curieux de ce qui pouvait autant exciter ces deux membres de l'équipage.

Il pénétra dans le laboratoire à leur suite et observa les deux sujets d'étude mis ensemble sur une table. Le premier laborantin, stéréotype physique même d'un espagnol, prit la parole :

« Le végétal contient, en plus des fibres de bois ordinaires que l'on peut retrouver partout sur les autres planètes, des fibres de carbone qui le rendent encore plus résistant, tout en conservant une très bonne souplesse. Capitaine, ce bois pourrait vous donner un arc meilleur que le votre actuel.

-Alejandro, vous êtes sûr que mon arc à poulies serait moins bon qu'un arc taillé dans ce bois-ci ?

-Parfaitement Capitaine. Ce bois a des capacités extraordinaires et un énorme potentiel. Avec sa solidité, vous pourrez vous servir des branches de votre arc pour frapper les ennemis qui seront trop près de vous sans même dégager la corde comme il vous est déjà arrivé en mission. Et la souplesse qu'il possède lui donnera une formidable puissance de tir. Vous serez encore plus dangereux que Legolas dans le Seigneur des Anneaux. »

De toute évidence, Alejandro voulait vraiment lui confectionner un arc avec cette matière. Erwann avait quand même des doutes sur les possibles qualités du futur arc, mais il se dit que ça valait le coup d'essayer. Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, l'autre laborantin se mit à parler :

« La pierre est composée d'un acier provenant d'une comète qui ne passe que tous les 150 ans près de cette planète. Cet acier est aussi dur que celui que nous employons pour blinder nos meilleurs vaisseaux mais encore plus léger. Si nous réussissons à le faire fondre et à le forger, nous pourrions améliorer votre équipement. Alejandro vous parlait de Legolas, mais sachez que cet elfe n'a pas qu'un arc et des flèches pour se battre, il a aussi deux sortes de sabres elfiques, qu'il garde rangés sur son carquois. Vous imaginez durant une bataille contre des adversaires ? Vous serez plus à même de gagner Capitaine. »

Décidément, c'était une conspiration à ce stade… Changer son équipement le dérangeait un peu mais les deux scientifiques faisaient çà pour lui. Il ne pouvait refuser cette offre : ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait ça à Starfleet !

« Très bien, décida-t-il en secouant légèrement la tête avec un sourire. J'accepte que vous me fassiez un arc. Juste : adaptez-le à ma taille.

-Ce sera sans problème, Capitaine ! Sourirent les deux scientifiques. Vous allez être bluffés de notre talent. »

Erwann eut un sourire chaleureux : il adorait son équipage, vraiment. Il leur fit signe au-revoir et se dirigea vers la passerelle, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Son sourire se fana lorsqu'il se rappela qu'il devait contacter l'amiral Stewart qui lui avait confié cette mission en l'absence de Pike. Là, ça allait chauffer !

Pendant ce temps, dans un vaisseau vulcain :

« Commandant, vous êtes certain que communiquer avec ce capitaine est la meilleure manière de l'approcher ?

-J'en suis convaincu : les humains tendent à accorder leur confiance plus facilement s'ils voient que la communication est plus aisée et ils finissent par moins se méfier. Une fois que nous parviendrons à se rapprocher suffisamment d'eux, nous n'aurons plus qu'à les aborder et tous les capturer en profitant de l'effet de surprise. »

Cette stratégie avait été approuvée par le Conseil, qui l'avait décidée après avoir constaté les multiples échecs sur l'USS Observer. C'était vicieux, mais c'était plus prometteur que de pousser tous les vaisseaux vulcains qui le croisaient à lui foncer dessus. Ils auraient ce vaisseau-fantôme qui les narguait depuis plus de 2 ans !

« Commandant, l'Observer est en pleine communication avec un amiral en provenance du spatiodock terrien. »

Oh ? Un rapport de mission de mission, peut être ?

« Laissez-nous écouter. »

La femme vulcaine sembla hésiter puis mit la communication en marche. Aussitôt apparurent le capitaine Mc Taylor, agité et décoiffé, l'uniforme abîmé et sali par de la terre, éraflé en plusieurs endroits, et l'amiral, impeccable dans sa tenue et fier de son poste. Pourtant, cet homme d'une bonne cinquantaine d'années semblait avoir du mal à se faire respecter du capitaine, dont la colère était parfaitement visible dans son regard :

« Les ordres sont les ordres, Mc Taylor ! Il faudra vous y faire ! L'amiral Pike est bien trop gentil avec vous. Je n'ai fait que vous envoyer une mission sur une planète inconnue, je ne vois ce qu'il y a de dramatique là-dedans !

-Le fait est, amiral, que mon équipe d'exploration s'est faîte attaquer par des arbres alors qu'elle recherchait des gisements de dilithium ! S'énerva Erwann en se levant de son fauteuil. Je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez compte de ce qu'il s'est passé !

-Ce sont les risques propres à chaque mission…

-Mais arrêtez votre baratin ! Le premier équipage qui a analysé cette planète y a perdu une dizaine de membres et aucun d'entre eux n'a été retrouvé ! Et vous savez pourquoi ? Ces plantes emprisonnent leurs proies en les ligotant avec leurs racines et secrètent un acide qui les ronge. Pas étonnant qu'il n'y ait aucune trace de vie animale : ces arbres sont carnivores ! Au même titre que nos chères petites plantes en pot que l'on trouve en jardinerie pour qu'elles nous débarrassent des mouches ! Des arbres carnivores capables de se déplacer d'eux-mêmes ! Et vous ne nous avez même pas prévenus qu'il y avait ces choses sur cette planète !

-Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ! »

Le ton montait sérieusement entre ces deux humains. Mais les vulcains ne comprenaient pas entièrement pourquoi le capitaine était aussi remonté.

« Ce qui aurait changé, siffla Erwann qui semblait prêt à tuer l'amiral s'il l'avait devant lui. Déjà, on aurait su qu'il fallait à tout prix se méfier des arbres ! On ne serait donc pas approché d'eux ! Ensuite, j'ai dans mon infirmerie, un des membres de mon équipe scientifique, qui a été brûlé à 80% par de l'acide ! Son uniforme est collé à sa peau et le médecin se demande comment l'enlever sans lui causer la moindre douleur inutile ! Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que l'acide continue de le brûler à travers ses vêtements ! Il souffre le martyr et vous me demandez ce que ça aurait changé que je sache ce qu'il y avait là-bas ?! »

Le capitaine eut soudainement une forte quinte de toux qui l'obligea à se tenir à son siège pour rester debout. L'amiral prit un air compatissant :

« Capitaine je comprends votre colère mais je suis votre supérieur hiérarchique et…

-Pas de ça avec moi, Amiral… Parla Erwann d'une voix rauque à travers son masque noir. Vous avez fait une erreur en ne me donnant pas suffisamment de renseignements sur cette planète. D'accord elle contient d'énormes quantités de dilithium. D'accord, c'est une véritable aubaine pour Starfleet. Mais si les mineurs se sont tous dévorer par ces plantes, vous n'aurez pas beaucoup de minerai. Et ne comptez pas sur moi pour m'occuper de ce bazar. Je dirige un vaisseau d'enquêteurs et de chercheurs, pas de mineurs. »

Le capitaine respirait bruyamment à travers son masque respiratoire, ce qui alerta plusieurs officiers qui firent appeler le docteur Weber en urgence. Stewart eut un sourire moqueur et reprit :

« Avant que vous ne vous effondriez, Capitaine. Je veux votre rapport demain sur mon bureau. »

Son interlocuteur lui lança un regard acéré :

« Ce rapport… sera uniquement destiné… à l'amiral Pike… qui est mon supérieur hiérarchique. Vous, vous ne le méritez pas. –le docteur allemand accourut pour soutenir son ami dans ses bras- Mc Taylor, terminé. »

La communication fut coupée et les vulcains hochèrent la tête, analysant la scène :

« Ce capitaine est émotionnellement compromis à cause d'un de ses subordonnés, c'est illogique. Commença un navigateur. Ces humains sont si… émotionnels et immatures…

-Il est furieux parce que l'amiral ne lui pas livré les informations nécessaires qui auraient pu éviter qu'un de ses membres d'équipage soit blessé. Répondit un analyste. Lui-même a subi des blessures, mais il ne semble pas s'en occuper. Qu'en pensez-vous Commandant ?

-Je pense qu'il a été envoyé sur une mission sans avoir été pleinement informé. Ce type d'erreur a souvent été noté chez l'amiral Stewart : il est celui qui envoie le plus de personnes à la mort dans Starfleet. Nous avons affronté de nombreux vaisseaux qui avaient été envoyés sous ses ordres. Cet amiral est imprudent, illogique, et dangereux. Mc Taylor a eu un comportement logique en s'opposant à lui : il veut protéger son équipage et il sait que s'il suit les ordres de cet amiral, il perdra ses subordonnés. Et je suis certain qu'il pourrait nous donner une description plus détaillée de la façon de penser de cet homme.

-Croyez-vous en ses capacités de… profiler ?

-Si cette science terrienne du comportement s'avère aussi exacte au point qu'elle soit utilisée pour résoudre des crimes, je suis convaincu que ses capacités sont réelles et basées sur des faits. Et cela doit être plus intéressant et moins risqué que la recherche de gisement de dilithium sur une planète inconnue… »

Ce fut sur cette pique que les vulcains se remirent au travail, ajoutant intérieurement qu'eux, au moins, auraient été préparés à ce type d'assaut s'ils étaient descendus. Parce qu'ils auraient simplement scanné et analysé toute la planète pendant au moins deux jours avant de tenter une descente, et que s'il y avait des plantes carnivores aussi agressives, ils l'auraient su.


End file.
